


not in Kansas anymore.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e04 Slumber Party, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when Charlie sees the Emerald City that everything actually <i>clicks</i>.</p>
<p>written for the 'metafiction' square on my Femslash February Trope Bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not in Kansas anymore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkippyMcVy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyMcVy/gifts).



> written for the 'metafiction' square on my Femslash February Trope Bingo card. (: 
> 
> dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, who encouraged me to write some femslash with Charlie. (:

They've been following the yellow brick road for half an hour and for most of that time, Charlie has been gaping at her surroundings, eyes alighting on every single flower and tree. While none of the land looks completely unlike something you might find on Earth, it all looks _brighter._ The grass is greener, the sky is streaked with vivid hues of orange and pink that Charlie has never seen before and even the bricks below their feet seem to be on the verge of glowing. If Dorothy hadn't said it with her own mouth, Charlie wouldn't believe that there was a war going on in Oz. She wouldn't believe it possible for such a place to even have the _concept_ of war. 

They haven't actually discussed the war since they've stepped foot into Oz and Charlie knows that's largely her fault. She knows that it's important, that they'll need to talk about it at some point, but she's still so swept up in the newness of everything. Between the books and the film, she'd been able to create a pretty beautiful version of Oz in her own mind and yet, it's a wasteland compared to the actual land rolling out before her feet. 

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie whips around from where she's been crouched, smelling a flower growing along the side of the road. For all her bluster back at the bunker, Dorothy has proved to be an extremely patient person. Charlie knows she's holding up their journey but Dorothy hasn't protested once and she's answered every single one of Charlie's questions, no matter how ridiculous.

"Sure!" Charlie says, getting back to her feet with one last glance at the flower.

"Back at the bunker, Sam said that he knew what it was like, to have a series of books written about him. Was that an expression, or was he actually serious?"

"Completely serious," Charlie says, falling back into step alongside Dorothy. "It's a long story and a _really_ weird one."

"How could it be any stranger than the things I've seen in Oz?" Dorothy asks, frowning slightly. Charlie can't help but laugh; Dorothy may know all about the Men of Letters, about witches and flying monkeys, but Charlie has a feeling that she's going to have to give her a crash course on angels and all the other supernatural stuff she's missed over the last few decades.

Also, she can't help but notice that when Dorothy frowns, she gets the cutest crinkles around her eyes. That just makes Charlie laugh more, even as her face splits into a smile.

"Well, for starters, there's... oh my God." Charlie knows she's being rude by getting distracted (again), but she can't help it, not with the sight before her. They've just crested a hill and there, sitting in the middle of the valley below, is the Emerald City. Not the painted backdrop of the movie or the sprawling image of Charlie's imagination, but the _actual_ Emerald City, tall and proud and bright green, like it was carved out of some massive gem. 

"Oh my God, I'm in Oz," Charlie says, unable to take her eyes off the sight before her. After a few moments, she has to squint, because the city is actually _sparkling_ underneath the late afternoon sun. "Holy crap, I'm _actually_ in Oz."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dorothy asks, stepping up to Charlie's side. "The first time I saw it, I cried. My father didn't do justice to it in his books."

"Yeah, the movie version was kind of sucky too." 

"They made a film about Oz?" When Charlie glances over, Dorothy is smiling down at her and Charlie has to take a moment to try and tamp down the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Dorothy's smile makes her whole face light up and it goes beyond being cute; it's downright beautiful. 

"Yeah. Well, they made a bunch, actually. But none of them were like this. None of them were this beautiful." 

"Not all of Oz is this beautiful either," Dorothy sighs, the smile sliding away from her face. "Much of it has fallen to the witch's armies. There's a darkness spreading across the land and I'm afraid that it may reach here, if we don't stop it."

"Well, I'm pretty handy with a sword," Charlie says with a grin. "And heels. Well, so long as I don't have to wear them." 

"Don't worry, Red, I'm not going to make you wear heels any time soon. Are you okay with armor?" The nickname makes Charlie's face flush and somehow, she can feel her grin getting even bigger. Dorothy's smile comes back to her face, just as the back of her hand bumps against Charlie's. At first, Charlie takes it to be an accident but when it happens again only seconds later, Charlie eagerly threads her fingers with Dorothy's. With her other hand, she pinches her hip, just to make sure that she's really this damn lucky. 

Dean's going to be _so_ stoked for her, whenever she goes back to visit. 

"I'm totally okay with armor," she says, squeezing Dorothy's slightly calloused hand. "Now, don't we have some flying monkey ass to kick?"

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
